rollforitfandomcom-20200215-history
Elith
Kingdom of Elith ''Government'' : The kingdom of Elith is ruled by the royal Abgallu family, they have been ruling for around 280 years, and the current king Sverd the Conqueror has ruled for over 40 years and managed to end The Second War of Stonewaves. He has been seen as a benevolent but stern ruler who has expanded the size of Elith at an extraordinary pace. He proclaims the worship of Erathis, Bahamut, Avandra and the Raven Queen. Rumors abound that he is a heavy drinker. ''History'' : The Kingdom started around 300 years ago as an alliance between the Lowland Noblemen and the Mountain Tribesmen to defeat the Frost Giants that had a tyrannical hold over the area from their sky fortresses in the Astral's Reach Mountains. After the War of Burned Skies, the wealthiest noblemen married his daughter to the hero leader of the Tribesmen, this became the Abgallu family and the capital Stareach was made out of the crashed remains of the last Skyfort of the Frost Giants. : After that the new kingdom had a time of tense peace. Unsure how the different rival families would last without the common enemy, several different governing bodies were created in order to keep the kingdom together. : Some of these groups are: *The Temples of the Gods *The Council of Nobles *The Council of Commoners *The Colleges of Arcane Arts and Sciences *The Eli River Trading Company *The Knights of the Realm : Long after the first king died of old age and his son took over, a lich attempted to overthrow the kingdom, and Stareach was besieged by an army of undead, luckily the lich was defeated by the Elithian army and a few heroes who gave their lives to stop the undead army. It became known as the Battle of Broken Marrow. : A time a relative peace followed, the Eladrin of Feydrop Isles and the Dwarves of the King's Mountains entered into trade agreements with the new kingdom. The people of Elith prospered, but it was not to last. : An evil and hateful elder green dragon known as Salandiaxar emerged from the Ancient Forest and began its war on the people it believed were now encroaching on its territory. Its allies included Lizard Folk, Yuan-ti, and various other forces that live in the Ancient Forest. : : Even after Salandiaxar's death, her effects caused years of strife, and plague that haunts Elith to this day, it is known as The Age of Poison. : : The Age of Poison was surprisingly ended by a new war, A new Hobgoblin Warlord named Gidim the Unmaker united the Goblin and Orc tribes of the King's Mountains in a manner of months, his strike on the Dwarven kingdom was so sudden and surprising that before they could rally their forces, the Great King Ekur Stonefire was killed and his people scattered. The remaining Sons of Stonefire called upon Brendax Abgallu, the old king of Elith at that time for help. He would not assist the dwarves, even going as far as to bar them from retreating into his kingdom. : As Gidim the Unmaker continued his extermination of the dwarves, and the Sons of Stonefire's guerrilla fighting tactics were not able to defeat the hobgoblin horde, so they came up with another plan. In secret the Sons of Stonefire met with certain Noblemen of Elith that wished to help. Together they planned a coup against Brevik, who was becoming known as Brendax the Cruel, or The Merciless Wraith. : In one night Brendax Abgallu and all the Noblemen that supported him were killed, He was replaced by Mucro Abgallu, Brendax's younger brother. Mucro immediately allowed the Sons of Stonefire to retreat into his lands, and then together they went to war with the Armies of Gidim the Unmaker. It was known as the War of Stonewaves. : The war lasted 7 bitter years and hundreds of thousands of men and dwarves lost their lives, but their sacrifice united the people to destroy the common enemy, and so the people grew and prospered, especially with the addition of dwarven artists and forgers that now worked for the kingdom. The war finally ended with the Allied Elith and Stonefire victory, but at a bitter price. The dwarves reclaimed the great city of Firepeak, which was the most intact of their kingdom. They have become Elith's foremost ally and friend. : Mucro lived the rest of his life as a smart and kind ruler, until finally at the twilight of his life when he was almost 80 years old he was assassinated by his old enemy. 43 years after the death of Gidim the Unmaker it was discovered he had used dark shadow magic to unite the savage tribes that defeated the dwarves. That shadow magic consumed him in the afterlife till he was finally able to come back as a Deathknight, this time with even greater and more terrible power. He summoned his old armies from the dead alongside new monstrous demons and devils to begin his second war, this time directed at the kingdom of Elith. : The kingdom united against Gidim, under the banner of the young king Sverd Abgallu, son of Mucro Abgallu. Sverd swore that the one who murdered his father would be sent back to the afterlife, that his people would remain free. : 20 brutal years of war savaged the lands, the unending war was only stopped by intervention from the Eladrin and Elves from the Feydrop Isles. Unexpectedly they spend an enormous naval fleet filled with wizards, sorcerers, and knights that attacked the sternguard of Gidim's hordes. The fey warriors broke their forces, and together with the remaining human and dwarves managed to banish Gidim into the Abyss, from where he would not be able to escape. Sverd shook hands with the Eladrin Prince who gave him a nod of acknowledgement for his part and the Elf Princess who gave him a kiss on the cheek (and rumored also a wink); they then got back on their boats and sailed back to their homelands. : Elith quickly expanded into the areas once ravaged by war and began to heal and repair the damage done by The Unmaker. Noble houses still bicker, tradesmen still mutter about lower trading tariffs and monsters still roam the lands. But peace has prevailed in Elith for now, its relationships with the two largest and closest kingdoms are still good and its people are content for the most part. :